Truth or Dare
by ScarletEquinox
Summary: Ikari is my friends' oc, Eve is mine. The main characters have a party in Jack's penthouse in Neo Domino.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey look! Eve's here finally!" Crow ran up to meet Eve as she walked outside. She had on a tanktop and shorts over her bathing suit.  
"Hello, Crow." She set her towel on a chair. Crow had a huge idiotic grin on his face, like always. Jack had walked up beside him and Eve gave him a slightly-disapproving sideways glance. Jack smirked and flexed his arms.  
"You checkin' out my guns?" He struck several ridiculous poses and Eve made a choking sound and walked off towards Luna. Jack burst out laughing and earned a punch from Crow. Eve could hear them start arguing and Kalin stepped in to try to resolve the matter before it got out of hand. Instead of resolving it though, he pushed Jack into the water. Crow doubled over laughing and a furious Jack broke the surface and grabbed Kalin's ankle, dragging him in. Kalin grabbed onto Crow as all three disappeared under the water. Eve sat down as Akiza came and scooted next to her. "Hay there Evangeline!"  
"It's just Eve..." She groaned.  
"Whatever, so you and Yusei going out yet?"  
"What's it to you?" Eve narrowed her eyes and glared at Akiza sideways.  
Akiza gasped all over dramatic-like and got up. "Well someone's in a foul mood!" And with that, she walked off. Eve looked around for Luna as Leo dropped down on her head and yelled; "Surprise!"  
Luna popped up in front of Eve and sprayed her with a spray gun. Eve grabbed Leo by his waist and hoisted him off her head.  
"Good thing you're in your swimsuit right?" Luna laughed and sprayed her again. Eve snatched the spray gun and soaked Luna and Leo, who ran off shrieking. She set the toy down and sighed. She almost jumped half a foot as Yusei came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, setting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Nice of you to join us Yusei." Jack said, climbing out of the pool.  
"No problem."  
"I can't wait to sleep with all of you guys!" Akiza spread her arms out wide and Crow and Eve choked for a second.  
"I'm not sleeping with you! Who-" Eve started ranting but Yusei cut her off.  
"She means as a sleepover."  
"What?" Crow looked surprised. "I don't have any clothes though! or any clean underwear!"  
"I can go run back to our place and get some stuff." Yusei offered.  
Akiza jumped to the door. "No! No one's leaving!"  
"But-"  
"No but's!"  
Leo and Luna jumped in front of Yusei and Eve. "Guys, come on over here! please?!" Luna asked.  
"It's really cool!" Leo added.  
"What is it?" Eve asked.  
"Something AMAAAA-YY-ZING!" Leo cheered. Yusei stood up with Eve.  
"Alright then, we'll come see this 'amazing' thing you have to show us." They all walked over to the edge of the roof and Leo bent down and grabbed something, holding it up to Yusei best he could.  
"look at what's in my hands!" He opened it to reveal a huge beetle. Yusei nearly jumped a foot when he saw it.  
"Gah! don't put that near me!"  
Eve stood there, dumbstruck. "It's...a beetle! it's harmless!" She picked it up out of Leo's hands to emphasize her point.  
"But it's a BUUUG!" Yusei wailed.  
"Whatever you baby." Eve joked. She turned around and set the beetle down, turning back, expecting Yusei there but saw him instead creeping up behind Jack. Jack turned around before Yusei could get any closer. While Crow was distracted with Yusei's arrival, Jack suddenly pushed him into the water with all his might. Crow latched onto Yusei for balance as they both went into the water with a huge splash. Jack bent over laughing loudly. Luna giggled and when Eve turned to her, she pointed out to the water. Crow and Yusei surfaced and Yusei glared at Crow.  
"What was that-" He was interrupted by Eve's gasp.  
The three guys looked up at her. "What?" Jack asked. They all followed Luna's hand to a dark mass on the water. Akiza grabbed it and laughed.  
"Hey Yusei, missing something?" She held up his swim shorts. He looked down and his face turned bright red. Everyone burst out laughing suddenly and Yusei scrambled to get across the pool to his pants. Crow and Jack were practically crying from laughter once Yusei had gotten his pants from Akiza and back on.  
"It's not funny!" He glared at Crow. "Crow...you're DEAD!" he lunged as far as he could towards Crow. Crow almost fell over himself and underwater trying to get away from a fuming Yusei.  
Akiza suddenly jumped up and ran inside. "Kaaaaalin! some chick with white hair's here to see you!"  
"White hair? Oh, Ikari!" Kalin ran inside and walked out with Ikari.  
"Hope no one missed me?" Ikari said.  
"We don't know you, how can we miss you?" Eve stated bluntly.  
Ikari glanced at Eve. Crow then tried to jump out of the pool but was unsuccessful as Yusei grabbed his pants and threw him back under, where they wrestled.  
"Well now that we're all here," Jack waded over to Yusei and Crow, grabbing them by their hair and pulling them up out of the water. "We can start our party games soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Our first party game is truth or dare!" Crow said, reading off of a clipboard he insisted to make, consisting of all their party activities. Everyone had found a seat on the four large couches placed around a huge television on the wall. "So who's going first?"  
"I'll go!" Leo's hand shot up.  
"Do you even know how to play Leo?" Luna asked.  
"Of course i do!" He replied. "I choose dare!"  
"That's not how you play, dummy." Luna said. "You ask someone 'truth or dare' and then they answer you."  
"Wha? but i wanted to be asked that!" Leo protested.  
"Well too bad! Just ask someone already!"  
"Alright, fine. Jack-"  
"Dare."  
Leo stopped. "I didn't finish!"  
"Well i knew what you were going to say, just gimme a dare."  
"Fine...i dare you to...put ice cubes in your pants-"  
"Alright."  
"-until they melt!"  
Jack stopped for a moment. "Seriously?"  
"Mmhm!"  
"That's the BEST you got?" Jack got up and strode into the kitchen. He returned and sat down in his chair.  
"So?" Akiza asked.  
"They're there." Jack smirked. Leo started giggling, followed by Crow and Luna. "What's so funny?"  
"It looks like you peed yourself!" Leo laughed.  
"And?" Jack didn't seem to care that there was ice cubes in his pants at all. "My turn. I say, Yusei."  
"Truth." Eve shot him a glance and he shrugged.  
"Well then i ask you this-" Jack stopped to think momentarily."i dare you to rate eveyone in this room, on a scale of 1-10...as to how attractive you think they are."  
Yusei took a deep breath in and sighed. "Really Jack..." He mumbled. "Well, obviously, Akiza is-"  
"10!" She interrupted.  
"No...you're a zero-"  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because you're not attractive, that's why." Eve said.  
"Crow, Jack and Kalin are threes-"  
"Only a three, come on Yusei, i'm sexier than that!" Jack protested.  
"Not to me you aren't" Yusei said smugly and Crow laughed.  
"Ikari...she's a five-" Yusei looked away from her sheepishly and she gave him a look.  
"And that just leaves Eve."  
"Yes it does, but we all already know she's a ten right?" Crow said.  
"Nope-"  
Eve punched him.  
"Hey! I was going to say that you're more than a ten, until you punched me." Eve just shook her head and smiled slightly.  
"I choose Crow." Yusei gestured to him.  
"And i say dare!"  
"Well then, I dare you to go put on a bra stuffed with socks and do your best impression of a woman."  
Crow nearly fell over on the floor. "I have to do WHAT?!" He whimpered. "I don't wanna do THAT!"  
"You have to Crow, it was a dare, and plus...it's a great laugh for us all." Jack said.  
"Ah HA! see, no one has any extra bras...so i guess i can't participate!"  
Akiza jumped off the couch. "You can borrow mine!"  
Crow flushed and stared at her. "Wha...no! I'm not gonna borrow your bra! you're boobs have been in it all day!"  
"But you have to do the dare, and i don't think Eve or Ikari will help you out, so you're stuck with Akiza's." Kalin stated.  
Crow moaned and sat back in the couch, acting like a child. Akiza grabbed his arm and dragged him off the couch and he hit the ground with a thud.  
"Nooooooo! I'm not GOOOOOING!"  
"Well that's too BAD! come on, we're getting you into this thing!" She then managed to drag him to the back where a door slammed.


	3. Chapter 3

Crow came out from the back, wearing a black laced bra with socks hanging out at different angles. Everyone started laughing at him and he hung his head miserably.  
"It's not funny!" He said in a girly, high-pitched voice which made everyone laugh harder. He started to prance around, twirling. "Oh lookkit me! I'm a GIIRRRRLL!"  
Eve sighed. "Since when do we ever act like that?"  
"Since ME!" Crow pointed at himself with a scowl on his face. "I'm a PERFECT girl! Don't you think-" He ran over to Jack and jumped into his lap. "Jack?" He batted his eyelashes. Jack shoved him off and onto the ground.  
"No, you're not a good girl-"  
"So i'm a NAAAUGHTY girl?" Crow asked and giggled.  
Jack looked like he was going to punch Crow now.  
"Alright Crow, that's good now go take off that bra." Yusei waved off Crow. He jumped up.  
"THANK YOU!" And ran off into the back again.  
Out of nowhere, Yusei scowled at Eve. "Eve, what did you do this time?"  
She looked at him in confusion. "Did what what time?"  
He pointed to her neck. "You have another Mark."  
"Oh, just kinda dropped by the supermarket and picked myself up some stuff." She smiled slightly. "That Kisara's learning me now. I almost got away though."  
"And just why were you stealing?" Ikari asked.  
"Because i was low on supplies. And it's fun. Why don't you steal?"  
"Because it's not fun and I don't need to steal, and even if I did, I wouldn't get caught!"  
"Pfft. Doubt it."  
"well look at you, you got caught tons of times-"  
"And got away with it more times."  
"Then fine. I'm going to prove you wrong! I could steal ANYTHING!" Ikari and Eve both stood.  
"Oh i'd love to see you try. there's a small store down the street to the left. We'll both go snatch something. The one to not get caught wins obviously."  
"You're on."  
"Oh...goodness...Eve, really?" Yusei said. Eve ignored him and stalked off to the door.  
"This can't be good..." Yusei got off the couch and went after Eve and Kalin did the same.  
"This I gotta see!" Leo jumped off the couch and ran after Yusei. Luna followed after Kalin and Jack sighed. Crow and Akiza came out of the back.  
"Where'd everyone go?" Crow asked.  
"Just go down there and you'll see." Jack pointed outside. Akiza ran to the window and watched as Eve and Ikari, still arguing, walked out the front of the building and rounded the corner.  
"I'm going in first-" Ikari started.  
"We're going in together." Eve stated. They came up to the store and Eve strode in.


End file.
